安全 (Safe)
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: A sequel to "Becoming One." China woke up in Russia's house, on his bed. They talk about what will happy to China, and how Russia is going to take care of him... This is probably the closest thing to "fluff" from me that you're ever going to see. (Besides Cavities.)


**I was originally going to post this... Oh well. It's here now. Originally posted on Y!Gallery on 2010-13-21.**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Axis Power Hetalia

Warning- May contain some racial slurs. I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you.

APHAPHAPH

Russia walked in his house one night with a certain Chinese brunet sleeping in his arms. By now, every body else would be asleep as well. He set the brunet down on his bed and slept next to him soon after.

China woke up fairly early in the morning.

"Wait a second..." Ot took him a minute to realize that he wasn't in his own house. What's worse, there was a half-naked Russian sleepy right next to him. "Russia?! What the hell... Where the hell am I, and why am I here?! Russia!" He started pushing the large nation until he finally woke up.

"Good morning..." He said.

"What am I doing here? And with you?"

"You became one with me, правильно?* You wanted to get away from England and France and... Such..." He yawned.

"I didn't say that exactly..."

"But you said "okay." Besides, I wouldn't want France to mark you permanately."

"Wh-What do you mean? How did you know...?"

"It's France. What more do I need to say?"

"Oh... Right..."

"Now, get some more sleep. Right now, I think you need that the most."

"I'm not tired..."

"That's just one of the withdrawel symtoms of opium.(1) Your mind may tell you that you're awake, but your body says otherwise. But for now, go to sleep. We can work on your drug problems slowly, starting with a little more sleep..."

"More sleep..." China repeated. Resting his head against the soft pillow. "I'll try..."

"That's a good boy!" Russia smiled before turning on his back to sleep for a few more hours, hoping that the boy next to him would do the same.

China was greeted a bagel, poppy-seed muffin and tea. He wasn't very hungry, but he eagerly ate the food, being careful not to choke on it by washing it down with the tea. He noticed the drink was only half full with a few black specks in it,(2) and that it was still very warm.

He lie down against the pillows, letting the seeds take over his mind as much as they could. He then noticed that he was alone. Oh well. He didn't care. He could use the time to rest his body, now that he could kind of notice the wear of the lack of sleep.

He was woken up not even an hour later to the sound of the door closing and heavy foot steps getting closer to him.

"Oh, so you are awake!" The giant Russian chimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Actually... I feel a bit better... Um... Thank you, for the poppy-seed breakfast..."

"Приглашаем Вас!* Do you understand why I fed you all of those seeds?" China only nodded. "Хорошо!"*

"Um... What about England and France?"

"Don't worry about them. Mother Russia's here to protect you now. Me, and Lithuania too!"

"Wh... What do you want from me?"

Russia's smile shrunk a little at this. "I just want you to become one with Russia! Fight along side and make trades with me, and such. Of course, I won't force you in your current condition."

"Wouldn't you make me a servant like Lithuania?"

"No... Not if you become one without a fight, as in completely willing. You don't have to be completely dependant on me, either. Well... When you get better, you don't. Right now, all you have to do is keep me company, and maybe entertain me when I'm bored by telling me stories or something... Anything you can do right now."

China thought about this. Basically, it was become one with Russia and get protection, and maybe some goods. Or go back and serve England, France, and occasionally America, while possibly getting raped by France.

"What better choice do I have? Я, конечно, станет одним с вами."*

Russia's smirk grew, and he even chuckled. "So you know a bit of Russian?"

"Yeah... You kept on visiting, plus you live north from me, so might as well learn a few things..."

"That's wonderfull! Замечательно!"*

"Thank you..." The brunet said weakly.

"Приглашаем Вас. So polite..." Russia murmured. "So today, you're job is to stay in bed, relax, and if you need anything, I'll be working next door!" And with that, the Russian skipped out ot the room.

'I think I could get used to this... For now. It's a lot better than almost passing out while working for those bastards!' China wrapped himself more in the comforters. 'And I'm safe from France...'

APHAPHAPH

Translations*

"安全" (title) - "Safe"

"правильно" - "right"

"Приглашаем Вас" - "You're welcome"

"Хорошо" - "Good"

"Я, конечно, станет одним с вами" - "Of course, I will become one with you"

"Замечательно" - "Great"

And I swear there was one other word in Chinese...

(1) One of the symptoms is insomia... Plus I figure that your body wouldn't be tired after just waking up with insomia. I don't know. I don't have insomia.

(2) Opium is made from poppy seed sap, and apparently, you can get kind of high from eating too much opium seeds... According to Mythbusters at least... (One of them ate a poppy-seed cake and his voice got all slurred.)


End file.
